


Pardon ...

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masks, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Nothing bad could happen when two Olivers attend a masked ball, could it?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Pardon ...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the #31DaysOfWriting2020 Challenge
> 
> Day 3 theme - A fandom you love, but never write for
> 
> Written for Cast the Dice 2020 in Wizarding Crossover Connection for Threes - Masquarade 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50414085252/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Oliver looked around the room and tugged at the collar of his tuxedo. “Bloody uncomfortable this thing. Why exactly are we here?”

“The Minister asked us to come?” Marcus tugged at the collar of his own tuxedo. “Being one of the top Unspeakable means I have to come to these things. Being the top Keeper means you have to come to things like this, too. Put on the mask and try not to grumble too much. There are muggles in the room.”

“This isna a good idea, Marc. I dinna have a good feeling about this.” Oliver tied his mask on and reached up to adjust Marcus’. “There are too many Muggles in the room. I dinna mind raising a galleon or two for a good cause but there are too many quaffles in the air here.”

“Just breath, Ollie.” Marcus kissed Oliver’s cheek as he took his hand. “Two hours and we can go home. I’ll find you a quiet corner and tell Potter to send Weasley over to keep you company.”

* * *

Oliver looked over his reflection in the mirror. “Are you sure we have to go to this party tonight?”

“Yes. We both have organizations to represent and this is a great opportunity.” Felicity walked into the bathroom of their suite. “I need you to zip me up so we can get going. There are people that we both need to meet for many reasons.”

“I know I wear a mask most nights in Star City, but this is ridiculous.” Oliver pulled at his sleeves before he turned to zip Felicity's dress. “I cannot believe we came all the way to London to wear a mask.”

“There are people I need to talk to about melding magic and tech and this is the best place to do it.” Felicity settled her mask onto her face. “All you have to do is stand in a corner and not growl at too many people. Billionaire playboy reluctantly indulging his fiancée’s whims and raising money for a good cause.”

“This is not a good idea.” Oliver grumbled as he watched Felicity walk out of the bathroom. “There are too many people we don’t know and too many powerful people in the same place. Something is going to go wrong.”

“Two hours and I’ll have what we came for.” Felicity pulled on the back of Oliver’s jacket. “Then, we can come back here and get ready to go home.”

* * *

Oliver sat at a table on the edge of the room. He enjoyed the anonymity of the darkened corner as he watched his love work his magic. He had a glass of firewhiskey and an excellent view.

“There you are, Ollie.” A pair of slender hands squeezed his shoulders from behind. “I thought I would never find you. I know I said you could hide in a corner while I did what needed to be done, but I did not mean for you to completely disappear.”

“Pardon,” Oliver tried to keep his voice from cracking with surprise. “My name is Oliver but I dinna think I am the Ollie ye are looking fer. My husband is that handsome fellow talking to the American bloke over by the bar.”

Felicity took a closer look at the man who she thought was Oliver Queen. The Scottish burr should have been her first clue that he was not her Oliver but the taller of the two gentlemen he had pointed out was the clincher.

“I am so terribly sorry.” She stuttered as she watched her fiance raise his glass and eyebrow in her direction. “That is definitely my Oliver talking to your husband by the bar. I’m Felicity Smoak, by the way.”

“Oliver Wood, at yer service.” Oliver stood from his chair and offered her his elbow. “It would be my pleasure to escort you to yer Oliver so I can take my Marcus home. I promised him two hours and his time is up.”

“Thank you.” Felicity slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. “I think I am ready to get out of this mask and shoes. The faster we get across the floor, the faster we get to go home.”

“Yer wish is my command.” Oliver smiled and began to walk towards the two sceptical men at the bar. “This is a tale that even Luna wilna believe.”


End file.
